diamondhuntonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Woodcutting
Woodcutting is a skill where players collect logs, tree seeds and other drops from trees. It's the third skill to unlock after having a bound Axe from crafting. Unlocking the skill grants players access to four tree plots that grow randomly; having the Woodcutting patches Donor Perk gives a player access to two more tree plots. __TOC__ Leveling Players gain XP by cutting trees. The higher the tier of a tree, the more XP it yields. Upgrading the Axe with Gems doesn't give more XP but will increase the number of harvested logs. Binding a Blue Axe Orb gives a 10% chance to get an instant regrown tree of the same type after chopping one, thus giving double XP and drops. Trees There are seven types of trees in the game. The first is a (regular) Tree which requires Level 1 Woodcutting to grow. New types of trees are unlocked and start to grow after certain level requirements are met. When a tree plot is empty, there is a 0.05% (1/2,000) chance per second for a new tree to start growing; in other words, there is about an 83.5% chance that a new tree will sprout within an hour. While Tree Potions are active, the growth chance is increased to 0.055% (~1/1,818). Once this condition is met, the type of tree that will grow is determined by the following table: While Super Tree Potions are active, higher tier trees have a greater chance of spawning. The following table details these rates: Logs and other drops Logs are the main drop of trees. They can be burned in the Oven for heat, or in the Charcoal Foundry for Charcoal. They can also be used for certain crafting items such as Boats. Some logs give additional materials when burned in the Oven or Charcoal foundry, namely Stardust from Stardust Logs, and Strange Leaves from Strange Logs. The log yield is a variable amount between 15 and 30, with an average of 22.5 logs per tree, without any bonuses. Players also gain between 1 and (Woodcutting level/10) extra logs when cutting trees. Each Axe Gem upgrade gives an extra 5 logs, for a maximum of 20 at Diamond. The Medium Woodcutting Perk adds 5 additional logs, and the Elite Woodcutting Perk further adds 10 logs. The lowest possible yield in one harvest is 15 logs at Woodcutting level 9 or lower, while the maximum possible yield is 75 logs at level 100. Tree seeds occasionally drop from chopped trees. These can be planted in the Farming tab for more drops, as well as Farming XP. Maple Trees start to drop Maple Syrup after one gets the Tree Tap from the One small favor quest (usually 1 Maple Syrup, but Shiny Maple Trees drop more). Similarly, Ancient Trees drop Ancient Berries - another food item. Shiny Trees Similar to shiny monsters, all types of trees grown in the woodcutting patches have a shiny version. A shiny tree yields 5x the amount of logs, 3 guaranteed seeds, and an increased number of leaves. The chance for a shiny tree start to grow is 1/100. With the hard Woodcutting achievements perk, the chance is 15% higher at 1/85 (as stated by smitty) or 1/87 (by calculation, not confirmed). Gallery shinyTree4.png shinyOakTree4.png shinyWillowTree4.png shinyMapleTree4.png shinyStardustTree4.png shinyEssenceTree4.png shinyAncientTree4.png plain_tree.gif Oak_tree.gif Willow_tree_growing.gif Maple_tree.gif Stardust_tree.gif Essence_tree.gif Bugs * The shiny tree currently has a bug in that the wood bonus only applies to one loot, while the other 6 loots are unaffected. Tips * It's better to use Tree Potion and Super Tree Potion at the same time to maximize the efficiency. * While chopping trees on a Woodcutting level of 50+, a Lumberjack can randomly appear, ready to be hired to chop all trees at once (similar to the Planter). Trivia * Woodcutting is the only skill that costs absolutely no money to level, and it's usually one of the easiest skills to level up due to the high XP earned. * The shiny trees used to have different visual effects. An old shiny tree was coloured gold and had a sparkle effect. * Essence trees have been removed and been replaced with the Strange Leaf Tree. Category:Skills